


Telling Him You're Pregnant - John Wick x Reader

by ficsnroses



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, John Wick (Comics), John Wick (Movies), John Wick (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Consensual Sex, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: John comes back from a month long job, and you have some exciting news to tell him finally.
Relationships: John Wick & You, John Wick/You, Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 58





	Telling Him You're Pregnant - John Wick x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> -finally getting around to slowly posting old work from tumblr;
> 
> prompt : “please don’t cry.” requested by anon!  
> feedback and comments are really greatly appreciated. its really tough to find drive to write without.

“ _Whacha doing?_ ” You softly ask through a smile, arms lacing around John’s waist only to rest your hands on his front as he stands at the balcony, sipping a cup of morning dark roast gazed off in the distant New York horizon. Despite towering over you, hugging John from behind had always been one of your favourite ways to snuggle him. He smiles big, the feel of your body flushed to his back enveloping a serene comfort; something he’d missed tremendously over the last month being away for work.

“Hi, baby.” He muses, voice gentle and kind in the crisp, breezy natural AM air. His hand takes hold of yours, bringing it up to his lips for a tender kiss to your palm; smell of your lavender hand cream so familiar. “Did I wake you?” Grimaced, he frowns, a tighten to your hold of hands as your cheek rests to his back, eyes clasped shut as you hold him tight; fresh morning air exuding your lungs in a revitalising inhale. “I tried hard not to.” He frowns, placing the ceramic mug steaming to the flat of the balcony rail.

John came in fresh and early from his month long job away, desperate to see your face after far too long apart. In classic Jonathan fashion, he’d found you still fast asleep in your shared California bed, covers nuzzled to your face in a drowsy slumber. With the sheets gently peeled down just enough to see, John had doused dozens of small, loving kisses over your skin; a couple to your cheeks, some to your temples, your chin, even a softer one stippled into your hair before tucking the sheets secure around your frame, cotton pillows fluffed ever so gently for your comfort, afore walking out the room to enjoy a fresh cup of morning coffee.

Breathing in his woody scent, you grin to the familiar fragrance; his cologne might just be your favourite aroma in the entire world.

It affirms he was near; close. Exactly where you needed him.

“You didn’t.” Promising, your hands soothe over his chest, gently sanctioning a small kiss dotted to his broad back. “ _But_ the coffee timer did.”

Chuckling in epiphany, John takes grasp of your forearm, lightly positioning his love beside him. “Come here, I want to kiss you properly.” He relishes, smiling when your smaller frame perfectly wraps into his chest, bulked arms holding you in a tight, delicate hug. With a kiss to the top of your head, he lifts your chin up by his index, smiling wholly into the connect of your fawning lips moving sync in a ballet of your own; a familiar, long overdue token of your love. Cupping his stubble ridden cheek, you smile a symphony of your own when he moans, completely content into your lips, hands roaming the delicate curve of your hips as he makes up for a thousand kisses lost over the month long period spent apart. “ _I love you_.” He whispers, eyes closed to a rest of your foreheads together. “I missed you so much.”

“And I, you.” Grinning, your joy barely contains watching him, intuiting how loved; cherished he makes you feel, how adored he never lets you forget you are. John has always been this loving, this soft, this caring and compassionate. John is one of a kind; a mountain so strong, a miracle to be what he is, despite where he’d come from, the troubles he’d caved through. He often tells you of his insecurities, how lucky he feels to have you; unworthy of you through his own eyes.

You reason quite the opposite, however. You’d gotten the best of the best, struck gold within him. John is something else; something so wholesomely unreal. Your most prized possession, as you are his.

Over the past couple of weeks, you’ve been meaning to tell him _special_ news, the thought practically clawing away at your insides through a merry eagerness since you’d found out for your own. Now that he’s returned, clear of any cuts or dragging purple bruises littered to his skin, you feel complete ease, gratified that soon, you’d share perhaps one of the most memorable moments of your lives together with him.

Soon, in a mere couple of moments, your lives would change forever.

John holds you close still, smiling as you rest against his chest, both your gazes locked out into the horizon out distant. He sways you so faintly, so gently; whisked away in a world of your own right now, right here. Your move to New York had been tough, family and friends forgotten behind, so many memories elapsed in the now foreign restraints of your hometown. After meeting John however, much of that changed.

New York became your home; _John_ became your home. Memories made with him your most beloved.

You _can’t wait_ to tell him. Well known this is something you’ve both sought for a long, long time.

With your head hovering off his chest, John looks down, shooting you a heartfelt, slightly confused beam.

“What did you do while I was gone?” He wonders, tucking a stray strand of loose hair behind your ear. His thumb his callous, rough against the frame of your face; yet holds the sincerest gentleness, your body still bound in his arms.

“Not much,” You reason. “Some gardening, a few projects, cleaned practically every room in the house.” You chuckle, gaze downcast between you two as you find the right words. “But uh…” stalling, your mind jumbles on how exactly to deliver the news. You’d been anticipating this from the exact second you’d found out; truth be told, you were incredibly upset you couldn’t share that moment with John. The moment you were made sure of your feelings, the symptoms were no longer just plausible ‘ _what if_ ’s. It would have meant the world to him to be there with you; a promise he always wanted to uphold.

Clearing your throat, you continue. “I started feeling a little low energy, some aches here and there.” John frowns, palms on your back soothing up and down.

“Are you alright now? Or do you still feel that way?” Smiling, your hands move from around his waist to emerge around his neck. “I’m okay.” Reassuring, you cup his cheek, thumb grazed under the soft skin of his eye. Dark circles threatened to loom; John was usually in dire need of respite after a job so long.

Hands placed on his sturdy shoulders, you carry on. “But then, I missed my period this month…” John watches you intently, eyes fully focused, waiting for you to finish your sentence. Seemingly, he hadn’t quite caught on yet. With a smooth of a wrinkle in his white Henley shirt, you bite your lip. “And I had my suspicions but I wasn’t sure, it’s never happen to me before. None of this has happen to me before…” Eyes now locked, you remark the way his lips thin in a straight line, attentively listening, still holding you secure.

Smiling wider now, you softly take hold of your husband’s hand off your back, trailing it closer, placed just above your lower abdomen. “I took a test.” Hinting, your smile barely contains. “ _John, baby_ ,” The words fall so naturally, so right. “ _I’m pregnant_.”

Frozen, still, John revenues a moment to process the words, to fully comprehend, realize what you had just told him. His eyes widen, temples raising before a goofy smile begins to appear to his soft features. “Wait, you’re…” Glanced between your entwined bodies, with a heavy palm still placed to your belly, John comprehends. Now, it wasn’t just your belly. It was where your child would grow, a child you’d made out of nothing but pure, unconditional, love.

“Sweetheart, you’re…pregnant?” He smiles a wide grin, happiness coated in each of his features, wonderstruck eyes lit up dewy glow. The gentle breeze wafts around; strays of John’s espresso dark hair fluttering freely. You nod, eyes brimming with a soft dampness as you watch the way he stares, awestruck, taking in the news.

“Yeah.” You giggle, hand still placed over his on your tummy. “You’re going to be a daddy, John.”

A daddy. John was finally going to be a father, have a child of his own. A family of his own. Everything he’d ever wanted. For John, you in your entirety were _far_ more than enough. Yet now, to have a beacon of something, someone that would become the biggest symbol of your love that ever was; John hardly contains. You’d truly, ceaselessly given him everything. You gave him everything he dreamt of on lonesome nights, secluded and alone. Everything he’d hoped for on quiet days spent lost; wishing for something more. John eyes water, glossy tears threatening to glide his rosy cheeks.

“Hey,” You whisper, cupping his cheek when he draws you closer, connecting your foreheads again. “Please don’t cry.” You kiss his lips softly, a cup to his tender cheek. He chuckles, lips drawn back to yours with a choke back of happy tears.

“When did this happen?” He asks, a gentle kiss to your forehead. He’s so close, his heartbeat rhythms to your skin, the proximity promising dearest affection.

Rosily blushed, you smile to the thought, gaze away from his eyes. “I guess that night before you left. Or the morning after.” Giggling, you hear him chuckle as he takes hold of your hand tighter, bringing it up for a kiss.

“That was a pretty good night. And morning.” He returns, thinking back to the way you fell asleep in his arms after making love, only to wake up close, bodies becoming one yet again in the morning. “Baby, I…” He starts, eyes reverting down as his smile fades. Worrisome, your heart practically stills in your chest, a heavy anticipation moulding over to the mere thought of John not wanting this.

Not wanting this, with you.

“Y/N, sweetheart,” He hesitates, eyes connecting to yours finally, again. With his hand taking hold of both yours, he holds them firm, fingers laced. “I…I promise I will be the best father to our baby. I promise that I won’t ever take this for granted.” He whispers, sincerely. “You, this baby…you’re all I ever wanted.” Choking back tears, John wearily holds himself together, head tucked into the crook of your neck in a delicate embrace. “I’m so happy. Thank you for giving me this life.” He appreciates, deep baritone of his voice surging through your ears.

Amiably contending, you hold him tighter. “I know you’ll be the most amazing father to our child. They’re going to love you so much, Jonathan.” Blinking bay warm tears, you cup his cheek a final time, whispering. “So much, they’ll adore you forever.”

John sighs, nodding his head. “I love you, Y/N.” He whispers, sincerely. “So much.” And with his hand placing softly back to your mid, he voices, deep and coarse in his throat; yet upheld with that familiar smoothness, John’s unique gentleness. “I’ll always take care of you. _Both_ of you.”


End file.
